The present disclosure relates to a position emission tomography (PET) imaging system and method.
According to the PET technology, a positron nuclides tracer of an extremely small amount may be injected into a subject such as a patient. The positrons released by the tracer may move in the subject and then combine with the negative electrons existed within the subject to cause an annihilation radiation and generate a pair of γ photons with the same energy and towards opposite directions. Then, the pair of γ photons may be acquired by a PET detector. Because travelling routes of the pair of γ photons in the subject are different, the time for reaching detectors of them may have some differences. If a detector system acquires a pair of γ photons at a 180 degree angle in a predetermined time length, the event may be referred to as a pair of compliance events. A PET image may be reconstructed by processing and calculating the compliance events, so as to reflect the physiological function and structure of organs of the subject.
A PET system may include a plurality of components, such as a detector, a data acquiring circuit, a data processing circuit, a scanning bed, a communication interface, a control computer, and a reconstructing computer, etc. The communication bus between the plurality of components may include such as Controller Area Network (CAN) bus, 485 bus, and Ethernet, etc. Due to the facts that there are a plurality of buses and the communication protocols between these buses may be different from each other, a plurality of bus control modes may be used, thereby causing transmission of instructions and data to be relative complex. Furthermore, a compliance process performed on a set of data may be a hard compliance on-line process. For example, the data acquiring circuit may transmit the data acquired from the detector to the data processing circuit. The data processing circuit may perform a compliance process on the set of data through a hardware and transmit the set of data after the compliance process to the reconstructing computer. And thereby, the reconstructing computer may reconstruct an image with the set of data after the compliance process.
Some data may be discarded during a compliance process performed by the data processing circuit. Then, during the process of subsequent image calibration, the reconstructing computer may need to recover the discarded data so as to improve accuracy of the final image calibration.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' s latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.